


Practice Fight

by sur1sur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avenger have a hand to hand practice fight with The guardians<br/>The Results most people will disagree with</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparation

Peter waited until all the guardians wee in the common room before saying," I was talking with the avengers and we decided that we should needs some one on one fights."

Rocket having been tinkering with his latest creation, smiled before replying," So I get to test out my newest weapon."

Peter waved his hand before saying," No way Rocket, this is going to be hand to hand combat. No serious physical injuries."

Drax asked," So no ripping out spines?"

Peter immediately answered," Correct no ripping out spines, breaking necks and no serious injuring anyone."

Gamora asked," Does that go for the avengers as well?"

Peter answered." Yes. We need to get going.'

Rocket replied," Fine, let us get this over with." before grabbing one of his guns.

Peter said," Rocket, NO WEAPONS."

Rocket replied, "Fine." and put the gun down.

Peter realized Rocket gave up way to easy before saying," All your weapons stay here."

Rocket sighed before taking out 15 weapons and putting them on the counter.

Peter said," All weapons, Rocket."

Rocket sighed before removing 5 bombs and 2 more weapons."

Gamora asked," Do you have those on you when-"

"No" interrupted Rocket, Not wanting to let the other know he and Gamora have been training each other. Gamora training Rocket in advance hand to hand combat while he train her in hacking.

Peter asked," Is that all the weapons you have on you?"

Rocket answered," With the exception of these'' before showing his teeth and claws.

Peter replied," No biting or clawing anyone during the practice fight."

Rocket asked." Are we allow to do anything?"

Peter answered," Nothing that can permanently harm the other."

Rocket had an idea before asking, "Is it okay to attempt to talk to them."

Peter answered," Just remember that it Is one on one. So you will have to answer for what you say to them."

Rocket replied," That is okay." While he began to type into the computer. Looking up information

Gamora asked," When are we to have this sparring contest?"

Peter glanced at the clock before replied," In about fifteen minutes in the Avenger's gym. So let us get going."

Gamora said," I need to change to my fighting outfit." Knowing this would give Rocket and Drax a chance to change too.

Peter replied," Very well change to your sparring outfit. But hurry." Figuring Gamora would probably win a few fight without having to break a sweat.

Drax said," Gamora made sparring outfits for all of us. You have some hanging in your closet if you want to wear it."

Peter replied," Okay everyone change to the sparring outfit and lets hurry."

Gamora said," To show team loyalty, we all are wearing blue, Rocket."

Rocket replied," My orange one is in the wash anyone." before running towards his room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Twenty mintues later, the guardians entered the Avengers' gymnasium with the Avengers entering from the other side.

Rocket said, "Guess they were going to have us wait."

The two group walked to the center before Tony said," Okay, I figure one on one with the other watching."

Peter nodded before saying," I think we should make sure we all are on the same page as far as the rules go."

Tony replied," Basic hand to hand, no permanent injuries, no weapons, no interference from anyone on either side."

Rocket asked," What happens if someone interferes?"

Tony answered," Than that fighter loses."

Rocket asked," Shouldn't the interferee also have to forfeit."

Tony nodded before answering," Excellent idea, little guy."

Rocket replied." I know someone of your intelligence would never have thought of it." and smirked

Peter asked," So who are we going to have start this fight?"

Tony glared at Rocket before answering," We are going to start with the weakness person here. Your little rodent friend."

Rocket glaring at Tony before asking," So who am I going to be fighting?"

Tony answered," You can choose who gets to kick your ass."

Rocket replied," Fine, than I choose you. Now get rid of the iron suit so we can fight."

Tony said," I am fighting with my suit on."

Bruce replied," Since I am not fighting and we agreed that I should be an impartial judge. Tony the suit would be consider a weapon. So you have to fight without it."

Tony sighed before replying," Fine, I will be right back."


	2. First time around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket starts for the guardians  
> Tony starts for the Avengers  
> Neither are allow to use weapons

Rocket began to stretch before saying," I hope they don't get mad if one or two of them loses."

Natasha hearing this replied, "Your pretty confident of your fighting ability."

Rocket asked," Did you train Ironman in hand to hand."

Natasha smiled before answering," I will tell you that after the sparring session is over." Seeing tony coming out with his gym clothes on.

Rocket walked to the center of the area before saying," Hurry up old man."

Tony replied," Hope your not a sore loser."

Rocket smirked before saying, "Naw, I am a sore winner." and got into a fighting stance.

Tony crotched before replying," Whenever your ready little rat."

Rocket turned to Bruce before asking," What is the sound for the fight to start." Keeping an eye on Tony from the corner of his eye.

Bruce answered, "Whenever you two decides to start."

Tony slowly approached Rocket making sure not to make any noise before he reached for Rocket.

Rocket smiled before twirling and with his two hands clenched together connected to Tony Stark chin.

Tony was out cold before he hit the mat.

Rocket looked down at Tony before saying, "Just because I was not facing you does not mean I was not watching you."

Natasha knelt down by Tony before saying, "Steve, Clint. Tony is out cold. Would you take him to the side."

Rocket asked, "So do I pick who I fight next or do you guys pick someone?"

Natasha answered," You get to pick your next opponent" before adding, "By the way nice punch."

Rocket smiled before replying," Okay, than I chose the Asgardian, I think he goes by Thor."

Thor looked up in surprise before asking," Are you serious that you want to fight me little man."

Rocket glared before answering, " It does not matter about size but the fight inside someone."

Thor laughed before saying," I will give you two free punches." Before placing Mjolnir down by the avenger's side before stepping into the ring.

Rocket smiled, Thor was not in his usual get up but in gym clothes like Tony Stark was wearing. 

Rocket raced towards Thor and jumped hitting Thor on his chest with his left foot. His right foot quickly untying the string. Rocket fell to the ground and quickly avoided Thor's hand before ducking behind Thor.

Thor turned and grabbed at Rocket but missed him by barely an inch.

Rocket quickly began to move around the room before making another run towards THor. But at the last second went to Thor's left and got behind him before yanking the gym pants down and running away.

Thor feeling his pants being tug down quickly pulled them up and glared at Rocket.

Rocket turned and seeing THor pulling up his pant before saying," I see London, I see France, I see Thor decided to go commando."

Thor growled at Rocket before replying," You will pay dearly for that ."

Rocket and Thor slowly began to circle each other, once Rocket was standing in front of Mjolnir before saying, " I heard most Asgardians are considered great lovers. But how do you do that when your stick is not even half as big as mine."

Thor had enough and charged Rocket.

Rocket quickly moved out of the way before asking," What is it one and half , or is closer to two inches."

Thor seeing Mjolnir was right in front of him, quickly grabbed it and threw it at Rocket.

Rocket realized this is what he wanted before ducking under the hammer and saying," Hey I thought no weapons were allowed."

Bruce put a hand on Thor before saying," HE got you disqualified."

Natasha said," Okay, your playing dirty pool with the boys. Let see how well you do when it comes to the ladies."

Rocket replied," I thought I got to choose who I get to fight next."

Natasha smiled before saying," You got to choose your next opponent, now it is our turn and you will be facing me."

Rocket replied," I was going to go for the smaller male next."

Natasha said," You got me, if you can get pass me, you can have Clint next."

Rocket could tell by the way Natasha moved, she was a very skill fighter. But he knew her teammates would do anything to protect her or defend her if they thought she was insulted in any way.

Natasha asked," Your smart and the way you moved showed you have some training."

Rocket answered," Was a bounty hunter before, Will probably become a bounty hunter again when this is all over." As they continue to encircle each other.

Clint yelled," Take him down Natasha."

Gamora yelled, " Your doing excellent so far, Rocket."

Natasha moved closer to Rocket before saying, " I guess you spar with Gamora."

Rocket smiled before saying," You smell very nice."

Natasha replied," Your not going to bait me like you did Thor."

Rocket smirked before saying, " Know your opponent and know their weakness."

Natasha replied," If his hammer had hit you, it would have done some major damage to you."

Rocket smiled before saying," Why the no weapons rule was put in effect."

Natasha knew Rocket was watching her center of gravity. So she did a quick drop and kick, catching Rocket in his stomach.

Rocket fell between Natasha legs but before she could bring her leg down to knock the breath out of him he rolled away and stood up.

Natasha stood and knew Rocket would be ready for another blow like that, so she would try a different attack the next time they were close.

Rocket realizing he was standing in front of the rest of the avengers before saying, " Hey Peter, you are right it does smell like fish. Does it taste like it to."

Natasha could not believe what Rocket said and pulled herself upright and started toward Rocket in a slow walk.

Peter replied," Rocket behave yourself."

Rocket smirked before saying," Oh you mean it does not smell when it is kept cle-"

Steve had enough and grabbed the back of Rocket shirt and lift him off the ground before saying," You do not talk about woman in such a matter."

Bruce sighed before saying," Steve put him down, Natasha will take care of him for what he said,"

Steve dropped Rocket before saying," When we spar I will not go easy on you."

Rocket smirked before replying," Unfortunately he and Natasha are both disqualified."

Bruce shook his head before saying," Guess your going have to hurt him later, Natasha."

Rocket smirked before replying," She knows I was saying it to get one of her two teammates to react. So I guess that leave Clint and me to face off."

Clint said," For insulting Natasha, I am not going easy on you."

Natasha put a hand on Clint's shoulder before replying," Remember what I taught you, Don't let anger cloud your judgment."

Clint nodded before saying," Your going down."

Rocket smirked before replying," Unless you get disqualified too." and going to the center of the gym.

Clint wished he more lesson with Natasha before realizing, while Rocket had to reach upward to hit someone. They had to bend over to hit him. Made a big difference on what type of punches he could throw.

Rocket was ready for this match, he even thought 'should I lose, I am sure Gamora, Drax or Groot will win' and began to circle Clint.

Clint seen that Rocket knew how to fight. So he would wait until Rocket made the first move.

Rocket seeing Clint was waiting for him to make a move, feinted left.

Clint jerked to follow Rocket's move before he realize Rocket was playing with him.

After five minutes of feinting, Clint stopped jerking at Rocket feints. Rocket knew he should try it now. He went left and since Clint did not jerk to his right to block Rocket. Rocket quickly hit the back of the knees with a karate chop. One Clint start to gall, Rocket grabbed one arm and twisted it up behind Clint back before saying," Submit."

Clint try to free his arm but could not before replying," Not submitting." and attempting to grab Rocket.

Natasha watching and seeing that Clint was struggling to get out of the hole, walked over to Rocket and touched him before saying, "Bruce, I have interfere in Clint's match. SO he and I both forfeit."

Rocket released his hold on Clint before asking," Why did you do that?"

Natasha answered," Clint is too proud to surrender and I could see he was not getting out of that hold. At least without breaking our agreement about injuring someone."

Rocket nodded before saying," With all the rules made it hard to really hard to spar in fairness."

Natasha helped Clint up before walking over to the Avenger side.

Rocket seeing the guardians coming was ready for some praise.

Peter knelt down to Rocket before saying," We are going to have a talk about what you did here, Mister. But first I have to apologize to the avengers for your behavior." 

Rocket watched as Peter walked away before turning to Gamora and Drax and asking," What is wrong with winning?"

Drax answered," You made the earth team look incompetent and did not fight fair."

Rocket replied," Do you think Thanos will fight fair?"

Gamora answered," But you did not give us a chance to spar with any of them."

Rocket sighed before saying," If Peter wants to talk to me I will be in my temporary room." and start to walk away.

Groot looked at Drax and Gamora before following after Rocket


	3. Lot fo chatting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks to the Avengers  
> Pepper give Tony the results  
> Rocket and Groot talk  
> 

Peter walked over to the Avengers before saying, " I am sorry about the way Rocket acted."

Thor replied," He is lucky my hammer missed him."

Natasha said," If he did not use his brains and mouth, do you think he would win.'

Thor answered," He defeated Tony."

Natasha replied," He watched Tony out of the corner of his eye. When Tony went to grab him for an easy win, he turned and knocked Tony out."

Peter said," It was still inappropriate for him to bad mouth your teammates, the way he did."

Clint replied," There is nothing wrong with trash talking. It helps you frustrate your opponent and that gives you a win."

Steve said, " It is one thing to trash talk, It is another thing to make inappropriate comments about your opponents."

Natasha replied, " You interfered in my match, Steve. I was mad at him for his comments but I knew he was just trying to bait someone. I did not think he would be using it to get you to disqualify both of us."

Peter said, "Guys, Guys, and gal. I am going to have Rocket apologize to you and promise he will not insult you the next time we spar." Before glancing for Tony.

Thor seeing Peter looking for Tony, said. " Ms. Potts had taken Tony to the infirmary for a complete check up. When he got knocked out, we all knew she would do it."

Peter nodded before replying," I am going back to talk to my team." Before rejoining Drax and Gamora and heading to their temporary place.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony awoke and rubbed his jaw before asking, "What happened?"

Pepper offered Tony an ice bad before answering," You were knock out by that little guy."

Tony sighed before asking," So who knocked the little rat out."

Pepper answered, "None of them could."

Tony sat up and immediately regretted it before laying back down and asking," What happened?"

Pepper answered," He than challenge Thor. I figure Thor would easily knock him out, so I wheel you in here and turned on the monitor to watch the fight. Because I knew you would want an update. I saw Bruce place his hand on Thor's shoulder. Thor than walked to the sideline Before Natasha entered the ring.  
"Natasha and the little guy circle each other before Natasha caught him with a sweep-like kick but he moved before she could land the secondary punch. He was saying something but the monitor does not have speakers, so I do not know what he said. I do know that Captain America grabbed him by the neck. I heard your rules so that meant both he and Natasha were eliminated.  
"That left Clint to take him on. After several feints, the little guy got Clint into an arm lock and Natasha than entered the ring and got Clint disqualified."

Tony shook his head before saying," So Thor, Natasha, Steve and Clint were all disqualified ."

Pepper replied," Yes and by the rules that you put in place."

Tony said," Tell the guardians that we would like to have a rematch next week."

Bruce entered and hearing tony plan for a rematch, asked, " What are you planning."

Tony answered," Tell Natasha, that I would be honor for her to train me in some hand to hand combat. This next time The Avengers will win.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket opened the door to the hanger the Avenger were allowing the guardians to use to store the Milano, while they were there.

Groot asked," What is wrong, Rocket?"

Rocket answered," Peter is such a dork, in all honesty, what did he think I was going to do without weapons, let them pummel me. "

Groot said," You did knock out Ironman."

Rocket replied," I used the rules to make him get rid of his suit of Iron, than i pretended to ignore him. Knowing he would go for an easy win."

Groot asked," Is he not a hero?"

Rocket answered," Heros and heroines sometime have to play unfair to win."

Groot replied," A hero should never have to play unfair."

Rocket cocked his head to one side before asking," Do you think Stardork could go toe to toe in a fist fight against Thor."

Groot shook his head before replying," Drax could."

Rocket said," That is my point. Someone like me is not going to outpunch Thor without my weapons. Just like Clint will not last in a toe to toe fight against you, without his weapons."

Groot asked," Is that why we do a little good and a little bad."

Rocket laughed before answering, "We do a little good and a little bad because none of us are heroes. We do what is right and sometimes the law says it is wrong to do it that way."

Groot nodded before replying," The other should be returning soon." 

Rocket said," I am going to take a shower before they return." before entering the Milano.


	4. Sparring aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter inform Rocket of the penalty for not apologizing to the Avenger  
> and the consequences if he did not do it.

Peter entered the Milano and seeing Groot, asked;" Where is Rocket?"

Groot pointed to the bathroom before saying, " I am Groot" ' taking a shower'.

Peter replied," When you see him come out, tell him I want to talk to him in my room." Before walking to his room.

Groot knew Peter was upset with Rocket for not fighting fair but Rocket was right sometimes you can't fight fair.

Gamora walked up to Groot and said," Don't worry Groot. Peter is a little embarrassed that Rocket beat the avengers by outsmarting them."

Groot took out his pad and wrote, 'But what will he do to Rocket.'

Gamora answered," Most likely tell him not to trash talk like that anymore."

Groot wrote 'Was Rocket wrong to talk the way he did?'

Gamora answered," That is a hard question to answer. Was it wrong to make the remarks. In a fight, No. In normal conversation, Yes."

Groot wrote, 'Is Rocket in trouble.'

Gamora sighed before answering," I don't know if he is in trouble or not.;

Rocket having finish his shoulder and dressed in his red suit (Only wore when he had no choice) walked out to the common room,

Gamora seeing Rocket said," Peter wants to talk to you in his room immediately."

Rocket sighed before replying," Be back in a bit." and headed to Peter's room.

Upon arriving at Peter's door, Rocket knocked.

Peter opened the door before saying," We need to have a chat." and signaling Rocket to enter his room.

Rocket entered before asking," Okay, So what do we have to chat about?"

Peter answered," I need you to apologize to the Avengers for what you said."

Rocket replied," For what using my brain.'

Peter sat down before saying, " Rocket, you either apologize to the Avengers or I am kicking you off the guardians and leaving you stranded here on Earth>"

Rocket looked and saw Peter was serious before asking," Anything else?"

Peter answered," If they think you need some type of punishment, you will agree to it."

Rocket asked, "So if they think I should have my tongue cut out that is okay?"

Peter answered, "They will not ask for anything like that. If they do contact me and we will work something out."

Rocket shook his head before replying," So my choice is to get stranded here or apologize to the Avengers."

Peter nodded before saying, "Plus take any appropriate punishment that they think you deserve."

Rocket replied," Very well. I will go and apologize to your cry babies for insulting them." and left Peter's room.

Gamora seeing Rocket asked," What did Peter want?"

Rocket answered," Peter wants me to Apologize to them or he is kicking me off the guardians. So I am going to Apologize to them." Before leaving the Milano.


	5. Rocket apologize to the Avengers (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Rocket has to apologize to the Avengers  
> What kind of punishment will he receive.

Rocket walked into the Avenger and knew that Jarvis was looking before asking, " Where can I find the Avenger known as Clint?"

Jarvis answered," He is with the Black Widow."

Rocket replied," SO where are they?"

Jarvis answered," They are sparring in the gym."

Rocket sighed before walking towards the gym. Once there he saw Natasha teaching Clint several moves to get out of a arm lock.

Rocket coughed before saying, " I need to apologize to the two of you."

Natasha looked over before replying, "There is no need to apologize, you used your brains to win and that is something to never apologize for."

Rocket walked over before saying," The leader of the guardians has order me to apologize to each of you and take whatever punishment you consider appropriate."

Clint replied," Like Nat said there is no need to apologize and we are not going to punish you for being clever."

" Beside you got Tony to start taking some self defense classes, so if he ever needs to fight and is not in his suit." added Natasha.

Rocket said. " You don't have to accept my apology but I still need you to make it right with you."

Clint asked," What did you leader say he would do if we did not punish you?"

Rocket answered," He kick me off the Guardians."

Natasha replied," You could spar with us."

Rocket asked, " For how long?"

Clint answered," Just a couple of minutes. Natasha has to meet with the leader of shield in a little while.'

Rocket figured sparring with them might not be considered punishment by Peter but if he allowed them to hit him without retaliating that should count as punishment.

Natasha said, "just remember no permanent injuries."

Rocket replied," Okay," Not planning on attacking and taking whatever punches they handed out.

Clint asked," Have you ever done a two on one?"

Rocket answered," I have done two on one fighting. Although it was not sparring."

Natasha replied," It will be me and Clint against you." Before whispering to Clint.

Rocket nodded before saying," Whenever your ready." Not planning on moving when they did there move.

Clint and Natasha started to circle Rocket. Rocket watched steeling himself for the blows to come.

Clint waited until Natasha was behind Rocket before doing a leg sweep, while Natasha did a spin kick to the back of Rocket head followed quickly with a leg dropping on Rocket stomach from both Natasha and Clint.

Natasha was furious and quickly to her feet and yelled," Why the hell did you not try to evade the move."

Rocket stood up and kept himself from grabbing his stomach before replying," You were not planning on any type of punishment for my inappropriate behavior during our fight. So I improvised."

Clint said," We are not done with this talk, Rocket. After Natasha has her talk with Nick, we will be talking to you, again." Before he and Natasha left.

Rocket waited until Natasha and Clint left before saying, " Hey Jarvis, Where are Steve and Thor. Not getting a response, figure either the gym was not in Jarvis hearing range or he was order not to respond to Rocket request. Rocket looked out the window and saw the Shield carried by Steve flash past the window."


	6. Rocket Apology (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket talks to Captain America and meet the Falcon.

Rocket followed the shield to Captain America before walking over and saying," Steve. I came here to apologize."

Falcon seeing Rocket, turns to Steve and asked," So is this one of the Aliens, you were talking about."

Steve replied," Yes, this is the one called, Rocket."

Rocket said," I wish to apologize for the comments that I made that cause you to lose."

Falcon asked," How did words caused Steve to lose?"

Steve answered, " He insulted Natasha and I took offense to what was said and grabbed him. Since I interfered with the match both Natasha and I forfeit our fight to him."

Falcon glanced at Rocket before saying," You insulted the Black Widow and your not in intensive care."

Steve replied," You do not owe me an apology, You owe one to Natasha and one to Thor."

Rocket said, " The leader of the guardians told me to apology and receive punishment from those Avenger in attendants."

Steve replied, " I am not punishing you. If Natasha or Thor decide you need punishment that will be there call."

Falcon asked," You insulted Thor?" glancing at Rocket.

Rocket answered," Get an opponent frustrated and he makes mistakes."

Steve said," Furthermore, I am not punishing you."

Rocket figure this was going to be the case before asking, "Could you do me a couple of favors than>"

Steve asked," What are they?"

Rocket answered," One is tell me where I can find Thor and two I would like to see you use your shield."

Falcon replied," Might as well, because Thor will mostly make mince meat out of him."

Steve said, "Thor is on the other side of the building. so what would you like to see me do."

Rocket replied, " Throw your shield to hit that blue target and have it reflect off the red target before returning to you."

Falcon asked," How did you know the shield could reflect off of stuff."

Rocket answered," From file tape. But it is better to see things in real time over tape." Setting up a chair next to Captain America.

Steve asked," Wade are you not to be in a meeting with Fury about now?"

Falcon looked down at his watch before flying off.

Rocket asked" Will you show me, now before I go apologize to Thor."

Captain America nodded before tossing the shield.

Rocket waited until the shield hit the second target before leaning over toward Steve and saying, " Excellent toss." The shield hit his shoulder at that moment and flew away from them.

Steve asked, " Why did you lean into the shield's flight path?"

Rocket lied "checking it flight trajectory "

Steve said," We are going to have you check out in the infirmary."

Rocket replied," I will meet you there, after I apologize to Thor.'

Steve said," I am getting my shield and expect you at the infirmary in 30 minutes or I will come get you."

Rocket replied," I will go to the infirmary after talking with Thor." and thought 'if he truly punishment me, so Mister Quill will not boot Groot and me off the guardians'

Steve glared at Rocket before saying," I better see you there." and went to look for where his shield should be since Rocket interfere in its flight trajectory.


	7. Rocket Apology (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket talks to Thor

Rocket walked around the building and saw Thor. He took a deep breathe before saying," Excuse me, Thor."

Thor seeing Rocket said, " Begone foul beast."

Rocket said," I will leave after I have apologize and you have punishment me as you see fix. I am sorry that I made you lose your temper. I did not see anything. I just know that Asgardians are very proud of themselves. So I use that knowledge to make you forfeit the match. So you can decide how best to punish me for my behavior."

Thor replied," Natasha made it clear that you were using your intelligent to win the match. There is nothing wrong with that."

Rocket asked, "So what have you decide my punishment is?"

Thor answered," Yesterday, when I was angry, I would have hurt you. After Natasha talk and your apology, I do not think you deserve to be punished."

Rocket asked," Can you show me the kind of damage your hammer can do?"

Thor shook his head before answering," Steve called me and told me about your trick with the shield."

Rocket asked," What else did he tell you?"

Thor smiled before answering," That your going to go to the infirmary."

Rocket replied," But first I have to apologize to Tony and the other lady that was there."

Thor nodded before saying," She is with Tony in his lab. Come with me." and started toward the building.

Rocket sighed, he figure Thor would tell him where Tony was but not go with him before following after Thor.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor entered Tony's laboratory before saying," Tony. Pepper. Rocket is here to apologize to you for his inappropriate behavior at the sparring match."

Pepper smiled before replying," Since I did not see any inappropriate behovior, he does not owe me an apology."

Rocket said, " I was told to apologize to all of you. So I am sorry for my inppropriate behavior and would appreciate i you let me know what my punishment will be."

Tony replied," I will give you my punishment, the next time we spar. For I am not going to lose twice to you."

Rocket asked, " Is there anything I can do as part of the punishment. Since you will not beat me in a fight."

Tony answered, " I need to check out my new impulse ray."

Rocket replied," Fine I will let you use it on me."


	8. Rocket Apology (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket may have apologize but the avengers are not done with him

Tony replied," Fine. I am setting it at 5 percent power. You will stand by the wall."

Rocket said," I would prefer to stand by the window."

Tony replied," Fine the blast might knock you back a few feet but it should not hurt you."

Pepper said, "Tony, you heard what he done with Captain America and the shield. You heard what he did with Black Widow and Hawkeye. He probably has a plan for his punishment to be more than what your thinking."

Tony replied," The blaster can only be activated by my voice and I have it set at five percent. It would feel at most like someone slapping him on the shoulder."

Rocket getting an idea asked, "So how far can this blast reach?"

Tony replied," It is most effective in a 25 feet radius."

Rocket kept himself from smiling as he saw the meter automatically jump up to one quarter level on the gauge and no one seemed to notice.

Rocket went and stood by the window before asking," So what button do you have to push to activate your gadget."

Tony answered, " It is totally voice activated. So no one will accidentally fi- shoot it."

Rocket imitating Tony voice said," One Hundred Percent Fire Now."

The Blaster immediately fire a full charge at Rocket blowing Rocket through the window and 250 feet out of the building and close to the woods.

Thor immediately flew out and before Rocket could move grabbed him by the collar.

Rocket knew he had to get away before Thor could take him to the infirmary quickly unbutton his suit and fell to the ground before running into the bushes.

As the other Avengers arrived, Thor said," He slipped out of his suit and went into the bushes."

Tony said," He will head back to the Milano, we will catch up with him there." Before he and the rest of the Avengers went to the garage, where the Milano was being stored.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket released his breathe, as the Avengers left. But he had to get back to the Milano, where he had Groot, who would help him.

Rocket made it to the garage but notice that the Avengers were station at the four corners of the building. Without warning Rocket felt something brushed up against him and he quickly rolled away from it and look to see a female raccoon. He noticed it looked a little like him but was only about two thirds his size before a plan popped into his head.

Rocket offer the female raccoon some of his sweet and was glad she liked the stuff. He than tossed a large piece twenty feet from the bushes. The female raccoon went for the treat.

Rocket quickly climbed up a tree and through some more treats another twenty feet from the first batch. The female raccoon ran to it and ate it.

Falcon seeing the raccoon quickly called for the other Avengers, to capture it.

When the Avengers approached the female raccoon, it ran away and they gave chase.

Rocket wasted no time and quickly enter the building through the roof vent and made his way to the Milano.


	9. Rocket not safe at Milano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket makes it to the Milano  
> unfortunately some avengers are there

Rocket entered the Milano and was shock to see Natasha and Gamora sitting at the table and chatting.

Gamora asked," What were you hoping to accomplish by not defending yourself against Natasha and Clint's attack?"

Rocket answered," Because Natasha nor Clint would punish me and I will not allow Peter to leave me stranded on this backwater planet."

Natasha nodded before asking," So beside me and Clint, who else did you get to punish you?"

Rocket knew she find out if he did not tell her, so he answered," I got Steve and Tony to punish me," not adding ' partially'.

Natasha replied," You know Thor will not punish you. And he is on alert to any plans you have."

Rocket asked," So why are you here than?"

Clint answered," To see how bad you are hurt?" from the couch.

Rocket replied," I can take care of myself. If I need help I can get Groot to help me."

Gamora shook her head before saying," He is hurt. I can tell by the way he is standing." Not mention his 'I can take' speech he used often when he was hurt.

Rocket replied," I will take care of my own injuries."

Clint said, "So was it Natasha or me that was punishing you when you did not block our moves." before signaling someone behind Rocket with a quick nod.

Rocket answered," Both of you." Knowing what Clint was thinking.

"I have notified the other Avengers that Rocket was here," came a voice behind Rocket.

Rocket turned and saw Bruce and Pepper standing behind him before asking , " What do you folks want?"

Bruce answered," I already accept your apology and as punishment I want to give you a physical examine to discover how badly you are hurt."

Rocket knew there was no way out of it without breaking his word before saying," Fine, let us get it over with."

Bruce said," Okay let us get to the Avengers infirmary."

Rocket shook his head before replying," Unfortunately you did not make that as part of the punishment, so we are doing it in the Milano sick bay."

Pepper said," I still have not made my punishment-"

"Hold up," Interrupted Bruce," I think we may need to keep that for an emergency."

Rocket said," You have no right to tell her how to use hers."

Pepper replied, " I think Bruce is right and will save it for now.

Bruce said, "Now if you be so kind as to lead the way to your sick bay."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket lead Bruce to the med bay before saying," Here we are."

Bruce walked over to the examination table before asking,"Need help up."

Rocket replied," I agree to let you give me a physical exam, i did not agree to a medical exam."

Bruce said," I will be right back, strip down." before leaving the room.

Rocket hollered after Bruce, " Not for a physical exam, I will not."


	10. exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is able to give Rocket a physical but not without Gamora's help

Bruce entered the common room before asking," Does anyone knows why Rocket does not want to allow me to give him a physical exam?"

Gamora answered," It probably has to do with his previous medical examines."

Natasha asked , "Would you care to elaborate on that?"

Gamora answered," From what I have learned from him and a few others. When the maniacs that made him examine him, they were anything but gentle. Nova Corp medical examiners were not much better according to a few of the nurses."

Bruce said, "Could you be a little more elaborate about it?"

Gamora answered," When they did the illegal operations on Rocket, they used no anesthesia or antibiotics medicines. They allowed the wounds to fester until he was close to dying. They would than and only than treat him, causing his body to build up a high tolerance for pain and infectious diseases. He probably has immunity from most illnesses but it came with the cost of not trusting scientists nor medical professionals.   
"The Nova Corp doctor that examined him more or less did nothing but checked his pulse and told him he was fine. Rocket was not even his own Don't bother me because he thought Groot was dead."

Natasha asked," Has he ever talked to a psychiatrist?"

Gamora laughed before saying," He has several times, some court appointed ones, two Nova Corp ones, and a few guardian chosen ones."

Clint asked, "would you care to let us in on what is so funny?"

Gamora answered, "Was thinking about when Nova Prime had us observe Rocket through a monitor. I will give you some of his responsive to the psychiatrist's questions.  
Psychiatrist's question----------------------------------------------------- Rocket answer  
How do you feel ----------------------------------------------------------Rocket looking at his hands and saying, "With my hands and I talk with my mouth  
How are you feeling-------------------------------------------------------"Bored talking to another Idjit  
You seem to have anger issues----------------------------------------------Nope other people have issue with my anger  
Do you feel alone---------------------------------------------------------Sorry doc but I prefer members of the opposite sex  
you seem to like destruction------------------------------------------------Nothing like watch a perfectly planted bomb go off  
Do you always stay when you blow things up----------------------------------Have to be positive it did what it was suppose to do  
What are you thinking about right now---------------------------------------Planting a bomb in your office and see how long it would take you to find it  
Why would you do that----------------------------------------------------One less idjit in the world  
I am not an idiot----------------------------------------------------------Your opinion not mine

Bruce asked," What was the psychiatrist's opinion on Rocket's personality?'

Gamora answered," That he was either certifiably crazy , a dangerous lunatic or extremely intelligent."

Pepper asked," What do you think?"

Gamora answered, "I think he is a great friend, who does thing he has to do."

Bruce asked," Will you help me give him a medical exam?"

Gamora replied," Sure but I will tell you now, he will not tell you how bad he is hurting."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bruce and Gamora entered the sickbay before the former said," I thought I asked you to strip down."

Rocket answered, " A physical exam is running and other test of a person physical abilities and I am not stripping to do that."

Gamora, in a no nonsense voice, replied," Rocket, you are going to allow Doctor Banner to give you a medical physical so he can report on the extent of your injuries from the punishment you received from the avengers or I with the help of Drax will allow himto give you a complete medical exam from the tip of your ears to the bottom of your feet and everything in between."

Rocket knew Gamora was serious before answering," Fine, he can examine the injuries but just this one time." and taking off his top.

Bruce realized Rocket was not going to get up on the examine table pulled a stool over and sat on it before checking Rocket out.

Rocket kept his mouth shut tight as Bruce examined his shoulder, chest, and stomach. No matter how badly it hurt.

Bruce had stubborn patients before and quickly and expertly examined the areas before saying," You have bruised ribs and shoulders. I recommend no strenuous activities and your abdomen will be sore for a few days, I a;so recommend eating nothing heavy for the next couple of days

Pepper entered the med-bay before saying," The others are back."

Rocket turned to Bruce and said," I agree to the examine I did not agree to do what you tell me to do."

Pepper replied," Rocket, you will obey Bruce's restrictions."

Rocket turned to Pepper and said, "Fine, that leave just Thor to punish me ."

Pepper replied," Good luck getting him to punish you anytime soon, He had to return to Asgard."


	11. card or no card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket finds out about ATM cards and is not happy

Peter came into the common area before saying, " While we were looking for Rocket, I order us some anchovies pizzas."

Rocket took one whiff before replying ," Hope you brought something that does not smell so bad." 

Drax said, "I got Chinese take out." and showed the two bags he was carrying.

Rocket sniff before replying, "Smell a lot better than what Quill has."

Peter said, "Hey, you have to at least try it."

Rocket replied," no I don't."

Peter smirked before saying " You never apologized to us for you behavior during the sparring match."

Rocket glared before replying, " Fine, I hereby apologized to every fracking (insert several alien's swear words here) person. Now tell me what my punishment is."

Peter replied, " You have to try a slice of pizza." before handing Rocket a slice on a saucer.

Rocket held his nose and took a bit before saying, " Taste worse than it smells." and placing it down on the saucer.

Gamora replied," Rocket remember we don't waste food." and nodded towards the saucer.

Natasha said," I think we all should leave. " Feeling the tension in the air.

Rocket walked over and got himself a small water bottle before glancing at the spice rack and thinking 'Nothing could make that pizza taste better' and returning to the common room

Peter said, " Don't worry by the time you finish that slice you will be wanting more." And started to eat his third slice.

Rocket glanced at Drax and asked," How did you pay for the Chinese's take out?"

Drax answered, " Peter had Mister Stark get Peter, Gamora, Groot and me a bank account with an ATM card so we can purchase necessities."

Rocket turned to Peter and calmly asked," Why did I not get one?" before taking a swallow of water than a small bite of pizza and swallowing.

Peter swallowed what he chewed before replying, " Well you see- It is kind of-" Trying to figure out the best way to explain it to Rocket.

Rocket took another swallow of water and another small bite of pizza and swallowing it before saying," You have by the time I finish this slice to give me an answer or I will rip it out of you."

Drax said," Don't rip the answer out of Peter."

Rocket glanced at Drax before saying," That leaves only Groot and Thor to punish me." Before swallowing the last of the pizza and taking a drink of water.

Peter nervously asked," Would you care for another slice of pizza."

Rocket answered," No and I want an answer because even if I promise Drax not to hurt you physically, I can and will make your life a living hell."

Drax asked," Peter why do you not just tell him like you told us that you are afraid he will hack into someone's bank account and steal money from them to buy whatever he fancies?"

Gamora quickly said," Drax, I think we should go outside and eat before anything else is said."

Drax replied," Oh so they can talk in private. Very well" Before taking the food and following Gamora outside.

Rocket waited until he heard the door shut before asking," Is that the reason, Quill?"

Peter replied," You are an excellent hacker and you could easily hack into the bank system."

Rocket calmly turned to Groot and said," Before I give Peter what he has coming, do you want to say anything."

Groot knew Rocket was going to go on a rant before saying," I am GrooT." ' Forgive Peter for being so stupid as to think you would jeopardize stopping Thanos for some terrain technology.'

Rocket turned to Peter before saying," Thank Groot, that I am not going to make your life a whole lot worse than what it already is."

Peter asked, "Are you sure you don't want another slice of pizza?"

Rocket ignored Peter and said, " Groot, I think there should be one ration bar left on the back of the cupboard."

Groot asked," I am groot?" 'Are you sure, Rocket."

Rocket answered," I need something to take this awful taste out of my mouth."

Groot reached to the back of the cupboard and pulled out a ration bar and handed it to Rocket before asking," I am groot?" 'Do you want me to put another box up there.'

Rocket took the bar before replying," Not yet, don't know what other Terran atrocities Quill will want us to try. But for now I am going outside for a walk."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chef that Tony hired to prepare for meals for an upcoming charity calls and cancelled,  
> The unprepared food has already arrived.

Tony quickly found Pepper before saying," We have an emergency."

Pepper sighed before asking," What is it this time?"

Tony answered," The chefs that were to come and prepare the gourmet meals for the charity event have cancelled."

Pepper asked, "Have you tried to contact other chefs?"

Tony answered," You think. They are busy. So I figure you and Natasha could do some cooking."

Pepper replied," I can make plain meals but nothing fancy."

Tony said, "Ask the other avenger, heck even ask the guardians."

Pepper sighed before asking," Do you know where Natasha is?"

Tony said, "Jarvis locate the black widow."

Jarvis replied, " The Black widow is in the gymnasium training."

Pepper asked," Who is she training with?"

Jarvis answered," She is currently training by herself."

Tony said," I know you have this situation well in hand" before leaving.

Pepper sighed before heading to the gym.

 

Natasha seeing Pepper coming into the gym, said; "Tony is not here."

Pepper replied," I was looking for you, The chefs that Tony hired to do the cooking cancelled and he can not find another chef to do it."

Natasha asked," Sorry but I can make basic meals nothing special. I also know that both Clint and Sam also know how to cook normal meals."

Pepper answered," These are going to be wealthy and influential people coming to donate to the Stark International Charity."

Natasha asked," What are you going to do?"

Pepper answered," Since I am having no luck with the Avengers doing any cooking, I am going to have to ask the guardians."

Natasha said," I just saw Gamora and Drax walk pass the window about five minutes ago."

Pepper asked, "Would you be so kind as to help me find them?"

Natasha replied, " Sure, follow me." Before leaving the gym and heading to where she saw Drax and Gamora go.

After five minutes, they came across Gamora and Drax eating their lunch.

Pepper asked," Excuse me for interrupting but do either of you know how to cook?"

Gamora answered," I am decent as is Drax at making basic meals."

Natasha asked, " What about Mister Quill?"

Drax laughed before replying," If you want your food either undercooked or accidentally burnt, Peter is the guy for you."

Pepper said," Just great, do you know where I can find a gourmet chef."

Drax asked," Have you asked Rocket of he would do it?"

Natasha said, "Are you telling me he is a gourmet chef?"

Gamora answered," Rocket can, when he wants to, can make mouth watering dishes."

Pepper asked, " Where can I find him?"

Gamora called Peter before saying," Since he is not on the Milano. I would try the target range."

"But I do not think he will help you," added Drax.

Natasha asked," why not?"

Drax answered m" Peter had Mister Stark only get ATM cards for the guardians but excluded Rocket for fear he would hack the banks' computer system."

Pepper asked," Do you have any idea how we can get him to help?"

Gamora answered," Don't try to be flirtatious with him, it will not work."

"Best chance is to ask for his help and agree to whatever conditions he requests," added Drax.

Pepper said," Jarvis locate the alien known as Rocket."

Jarvis immediately answered," He is watching from a ventilation shaft as the decorators are setting up for tomorrow's event."

Pepper quickly headed for the hall with Natasha close behind.

As they enter the hall, Natasha yelled," Rocket meet me outside."

Pepper asked," Why did you do that?"

Natasha answered," Because I did not want to search the ventilation shafts for him." before heading outside.

As they exited the building, they stopped right in front of Rocket.

Rocket asked ," So what do you want?"

Pepper answered," The chefs that were hired to prepare the meals for this charitable event have all cancelled and your fellow guardians have mentioned that you knew how to cook."

Rocket asked," What is in it for me?"

Natasha answered," What do you want?"

Rocket replied ," Before I decide what I want. Give me the full rundown on this events and please include the minor details."

Pepper went into the details of the charity event including the 50/50 auction.

Rocket said, "Okay. This is what I want in exchange for making the meals. First. before I even begin I want an bank account and an ATM card. Second, No one is to know I did it. Third, you both must be my honest food tasters, meaning you need to be in the kitchen at sunrise . Fourth you must give out samples of my donated snack to potential parties. Fifth, You must help me to get Thor to punish me. Sixth, You have to do me a few small favors."

Natasha asked," Do you have any cash to open up an account?"

Rocket answered," I will reimburse you for opening the account and I will also promise not to hack the bank to increase my account."

Pepper pulled out two fifties out of her pocket before saying," Natasha. I will take responsibility if Rocket hacks the system. Please hurry the banks will be closing soon.

Natasha replied," Okay. See you bright and early in the kitchen." Before leaving

Rocket said," I will see you bright and early tomorrow. Right now I am going to bed."

Pepper asked," Are you not mad for not being invited to the event."

Rocket answered," Don't worry Peter will definitely be paying for it."

 

 

p


	13. Favorite memory food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know weird title but hey that is me.

Rocket woke up and saw it was 3 am. He figured a nice long shower, get dress, grab his emergency food kit and go over and start cooking.

Rocket wasted no time getting to the kitchen. He quickly began setting everything up before saying," Jarvis are any of the females up." Getting no response he figure Pepper had told Jarvis not to using his surveillance in the kitchen.

After sampling all the spices, Rocket started to cook.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jarvis noticing there was activity in the kitchen. Remember Pepper telling him to wake Natasha and he did so. Blasting hot (so she would remove her covers) and than ice cold air until she got up. 

Natasha awoke as soon as the first blast of cold air hit her before asking," What is going on Jarvis?"

Jarvis answered," Miss Pott told me to wake you, if any activities began in the kitchen. She had also told me not to use my surveillance systems until she okayed it."

Natasha realized that it was most likely Rocket getting an early start on the cooking before saying," I will investigate it, let me get dressed."

Jarvis asked," Should I alert the others"

Natasha answered," No, I can handle it." As she finish dressing and headed to the kitchen .

When Natasha entered the kitchen, ever stove and oven was on. Frying pans and kettles were either cooking something or waiting to take a turn to be heated.

Rocket spotting Natasha quickly walked over before saying," Sample the first pot and tell me what you think."

Natasha asked ," Don't you want the ATM card first?"

Rocket answered," You can give me the card if you and Miss Potts like the food." Not letting the conversation take his concentration from his cooking.

Natasha grabbed a small spoon from the drawer before trying the first sauce. She found the taste unique but good before taking a second spoonful .

Rocket said," I asked you to sample it not eat it all."

Natasha replied, "How do you expect me to tell you how it taste without trying it." Getting a third spoonful.

Rocket asked," So how many spoonful are you going to try." As he put the sauce on that range to there lowest setting.

Natasha answered," Just a couple." Taking another spoonful.

Rocket replied, " That is your fourth spoonful."

Natasha looked at the spoon in her mouth before asking," What else would you like me to test?"

Rocket answered," The first kettle, on the right of each stove but rinse your mouth out between kettles and use a new spoon for each kettle. Don't want you to cross contaminate the different dishes."

Natasha replied," I may not be a gourmet chef but I do know better than using the same spoon to taste sauces."

Natasha began sampling the other sauces, occasionally saying, " A little bitter, a little bland, a little spicy, or a little to sweet." Which Rocket would add different spices to the kettles."

Pepper entered and asked, " How is the food coming along?"

Rocket answered," Okay but your late."

Pepper replied, "Tony had me double checking stuff for this charitable event and I overslept."

Rocket sighed before saying," Take a sample of each kettle on the right front of each stove and tell me what you think. If any are empty, you can blame Natasha for that."

Natasha replied," I only over sampled the first kettle. Plus you did not let me sample the one cooking on the last stove."

Pepper looked around before asking," Why is a oven missing?"

Rocket answered, " The dessert that I am making. I did not want the food to contaminate it or vice versa."

Pepper tried the first kettle before saying " Excellent." and continue to taste the different kettles.

When Pepper finish the last kettle, she said;" I can not wait for the banquet tonight."

Rocket replied," Good now for the final touches" Before taking the sauces and opening the oven and than proceed to pour the sauce over different items in the different ovens. Rocket than lowered the temperature to the lowest setting.

Natasha held out the ATM card before saying," As promise here is your ATM card."

Rocket took the ATM card and saw it had B. H. Rocket on it before asking," What does the BH stand for?"

Natasha answered," Bounty Hunter. Bank would not give me one for someone known only as Rocket."

Pepper said," One second, I still owe you your payment for the cooking."

Rocket replied," You can repay Tony for his one stove I ruin."

Pepper said," Tony was paying those chefs a total of fifteen thousand dollars and your taking the money."

Rocket replied," We had our deal, now I am going to check on the snack for the auction." Before walking outside.

Pepper and Natasha followed Rocket outside and saw the contraption Rocket made.

Natasha recovered first before asking, "What the hell is that contraption?"

Rocket answered," It is my snack creator."

Pepper asked," How does it work?" and not 'Does it even work'

Rocket answered," As the mixture inside the oven cooks, small balls roll off and down the chute, into the special mixture and sprayed with the mixture than from there they roll into the deep fryer and are cooked. Once they float to the top they are shuttle to the cooling pan to finish and wait for eating."

Natasha asked," May we have a sample?"

Rocket replied," Sure, After I finish packaging them for the auction." and began to put ten into a carton.

Pepper asked," Any special instruction for the servers."

Rocket answered," Nope" Before offering Natasha and Pepper each one blue and green little ball.

Natasha placed the little ball in her mouth and after a few moments glanced at Rocket and than his treat before asking," How is it I can taste like my decease Aunt's Crazy Fruit pie."

Pepper asked," Or my favorite flavor of ice cream?"

Rocket answered," It activates on the food you eat the most but if you eat more with one snack in a four hour period, it will erase that favor from your mouth forever."

Natasha asked," So what are you going to do now?"

Rocket answered," Go back over to the Milano and take a nap." Before heading to the Milano


	14. Donations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guardians decide what to donate to Stark Charity Auction

Gamora yelled," Why in the Universe did you tell Tony that we would donate something to his charity auction?"

Peter answered," I am trying to build good will with the avengers and that seemed like a good idea." Digging through his stuff for something to donate.....

Groot, seeing Rocket entered the room, said;" I am Groot" 'Where have you been, buddy.'

Rocket replied," I will tell you later." Before he looked around and asked," What is going on?"

Gamora answered," Star idiot promised Ironman that we would donate something to Stark International Charity."

Rocket asked," Why don't you donate that stretchable dress?"

Gamora looked up and immediately answered, " Great idea, Rocket." Before heading to her room.

Rocket looked to Groot before asking, " So what are you going to donate Groot?"

Groot produce a basket of various Aliens fruits before replying," I am Groot" 'I figure a collection of otherworldly fruits'

Peter seeing the strange fruits before saying, " Sorry Groot. No alien fruits, someone might have an allergic reaction to a piece of fruit."

Rocket replied," Don't worry, I think I have something we can donate to the auction. "

Drax asked ," Do you have any idea as to what I can donate to the Fifty-fifty auction."

Rocket answered," What about that cheap ornamental dagger. You know the one with the flimsy blade and fancy designs on it."

Drax thought for a moment before replying ," That is an excellent idea." 

Gamora returned with the dress before asking," What are you and Groot going to donate?"

Rocket answered," Something I picked up from the port we stopped at before coming here."

Peter replied," You can not donate stolen items."

Rocket ignored Peter before saying," Let me show you."

Gamora replied," Go get it."

Rocket quickly ran to his hidden loot before returning to the common room with a scepter and handed it to Groot.

Groot asked," I am Groot?". 'Rocket, you are giving me this to donate?'

Peter looked at the scepter in shocked before saying," Is that the scepter of Amadeus?"

Gamora laughed before replying," No but is a nice facsimile to the Scepter of Amadeus,"

Rocket turned to Groot before saying," Usual partner circumstance split."

Peter asked," What are you two talking about?"

Rocket ignored Peter question before asking ," Who is going to be at this auction?"

Peter answered," Gamora, Drax, Groot and I are going."

Rocket asked," What about me?"

Peter answered," We can not afford you to get angry and start something."

Rocket replied," Fine, I am going to bed." Before heading to his room.

Gamora said," You could have let him come."

Peter replied," I am just trying to keep the collateral damage to a bare minimum."

Gamora said," I think we better be on our way." Before starting for the main hall, with Groot following her and Drax and Peter following him.


	15. the charity event  (part 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora, Groot, Drax and Peter join Natasha, THor, Tony and Pepper at Stark's International Charity Event.  
> Since Rocket was not allow to go, he took a sleeping pill and went to bed.

Tony looked to Pepper before asking," You have tasted the food, is it any good??"

Pepper seeing the world powerful man with so much anxiety in his face, answered, " If the chef did not watch us and we had no self control at all, you would had no food left for this charity banquet."

Tony asked," Why will you not tell me who the chef was?"

Pepper answered, "Part of the agreement plus I had to use some house funds to replace a stove that the chef used to make a special treat for the 50/50 auction."

Tony replied," You should take the cost out of the fee for the cooking."

Pepper asked," Are you sure you want to antagonize someone who did you a favor?"

Thor walked over before saying, "Tony, most of the guardians have arrived and the quests will be here shortly."

Tony replied," Keep them company until I get over there." Before turning to Pepper and saying, "I trust you, do as you see best."

Pepper said, " I will go see to our fellow earth guests." Before walking away to greet the soon to be arriving guests.

Tony walked over to the guardians before saying, "Welcome, please be courteous to the other guests when they arrive."

Drax asked," Where are we to place the items we have to donate to the auction?" Before offering the ornamental dagger and it case.

Thor answered," Give them to me and I will take them to the auctioneer to be place with the other items going up for sale."

Gamora handed over the dress before saying," This dress has some uniqueness that I need to explain."

Thor replied, " You can explain them before the auctioneer sells it."

Groot gave Thor the replica scepter before saying, "I am Groot" 'This is Rocket and my donation to this event.'

Thor almost dropped everything when he saw the scepter before regaining his composure and asking," Are you sure you wish to donate this item?"

Groot nodded wondering what the big deal was about.

Tony could not believe his eyes, the scepter was gorgeous, with what look like gold, silver, and over 20 large precious looking like gems on it.

Pepper walked over before saying," The rest of the quest are here."

Peter turned to his team and said," Remember no harming anyone. No matter what they do. So be very courteous."

Gamora replied," I think I should have stayed on the ship with Rocket."

Drax said," I will be courteous and not hurt anyone."

Gamora glared at Peter before replying, "Peter, you better hope they are on their good behavior, too or else you will be sorry."


	16. charity event (part2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora, Peter, Drax and Groot at the party.  
> No Rocket means no trouble (guess again)

Gamora sighed before looking for someone to talk to who would not be either a male chauvinist or a Quill before walking over to Natasha.

Natasha seeing Gamora, asked," How do you like the event so far."

Gamora answered," If I did not promise Peter not to harm anyone. There would be a lot of carnage here."

Natasha figure it might be in everyone best interest to keep things from getting out of hand, asked;" So tell me what is bothering you?"

Gamora answered," Between morons, greedy grubbers, and ladies men. I am ready to show these males just what I can do."

Natasha knowing what Gamora was referring to, replied;" Just because you can't beat the living crap out of someone does not mean you have to put up with it. Just use gentle persuasive maneuvers to get your message across."

A drunk young man came up to the ladies put one arm around each shoulder before saying," Why don't you hot babes go upstairs with me."

Natasha replied," Behave yourself, Mark."

Mark said," Only if one of you give me a good reason," before smirking.

Gamora quickly reached Mark's private area before grabbing and squeezing what was in her hand before asking," How about if you don't I will rip what is in my hand off your body."

Mark grimaced as Gamora tighten her hand before loudly and angrily saying," Let go of my private, Bitch." Causing a crowd to gather.

Natasha had enough and did a spin kick into Mark's stomach.

Mark screamed as Gamora had not relinquished her grip 

Peter and Tony made it through the crowd before the latter asked," What is going on?"

Natasha answered," Mark here is a little to drunk and was being a boar."

Peter said," Gamora. release the man's private area."

Gamora opened her hand and let Mark fall to the floor clutching his man hood area.

Tony signal a servant before saying," Have this quest taken home."

Peter asked," Would It be a good time to start the banquet?"

Tony answered," I will have the servants tell the guest it is time for the banquet."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drax walked around and try to find someone who might be of interest to talk to and ignore the young ladies that were following him.

Clint, seeing Drax, walked up to him before saying;" I see you have a nice following."

Drax turned and seeing the young ladies turn away and some blushing before saying;" They have been following me around ever since I began to walk around."

Clint replied," Probably because they are a little shy about talking to you."

Drax said," IF you ladies wish to talk to me, you can."

" My name is Meg and I was wondering Are all your muscles so well developed," asked Meg.

Drax answered," All my muscles are well developed so I can defeat Thanos."

Meg smiled before asking, " Does that include your third leg?"

Drax looked confused before answering, "I have only two legs and they are both well developed."

Clint whispered to Drax what Meg mentioned.

Drax replied," That part of my autonomy is well endowed even among my own people."

Meg said," I would like to see that."

Drax replied ," I was under the impression that showing that part of one's body in public was inappropriate."

Clint said," It is but I think she meant in private."

Drax frowned before replying, " I have no desire to procreate until I have defeated Thanos."

Meg asked," Are you sure your not gay?"

Drax glared at Meg before saying," I have no reason to be happy until I have seen Thanos defeated for his causing the death of my wife and daughter."

Meg said," You know procreating is not a necessary aspect."

Drax replied," It is not a toy for anyone amusement. It has a purpose and that is what it is for."

The servant stepped into the group before saying," Dinner is now being served."

Clint sighed, thankful for the interruption.


	17. charity event (part3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seating order Groot at one end next to him is Drax followed by Gamora than Quill than Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Thor, Natasha and than Hawkeye.

Groot sighed he hated being on the end but without Rocket around to translate for him, he could only listen to conversation.

Drax waited for the food he had enough of this event and was ready to fight anyone.

Gamora sighed as she tired of hearing Peter telling how he saved the galaxy from Ronan, she should have stayed on the Milano with Rocket.

Peter finished his story and said," That is how we became the guardians of the galaxy." As the meals began to be served,

Peter noticed he was served a red dish while everyone else was served on white before turning to Tony and asking, "Why is my dish different?"

Tony answered," I will find out." before turning to Pepper and asking, "Why is Peter plate different than ours?"

Pepper answered," The Chef said it was something Peter deserved."

Tony relayed the answer before standing up and saying," I appreciate everyone attendance to this charity event. While we are eating on the view screen around the room will display the different items going up for sale. Some are one of a kind others are common.  
Some are food related and a sample will be given before the item is auction off. Some items have unique property and those will be explained by the donator or the donator's representative. Now lets eat."

Tony could not believe the moans coming from the food as he sat down before taking a bite and moaning too. Tony kept looking up every time he heard any one oohing or awing over an item. From the noise that was being made, Groot item would bring the most, than Drax, than Thor, than Natasha, than Gamora, than Hawkeye, than his, than the mystery chef.

Peter took a bite of his meal before grabbing the water and saying, "This is too fracking spicy."

Tony asked," What are you talking about this is good?"

Peter answered," Maybe your is but mine is very spicy, try it."

Tony took a little piece before grabbing the water and replying," I guess someone wanted to make sure you did not enjoy the meal."

A thin young man walked over to Tony before saying," I heard you had an extra spicy meal. May I try it."

Tony replied," Antone, this meal might be too spicy even for you."

Antone smiled before turning to Peter and asking," Would you care if I tried your spicy meal."

Peter pushed it to him and said," Knock yourself out." 

Antone took out his pocket knife before trying the meat and nodding before trying the vegetables and nodding. When he tried the sauce by itself, he grabbed the water pitcher and drained it. He turned to Tony and said," For the recipe for the sauce I will donate a million units to the charity."

Tony replied," It is not my recipe to sell. I don't even know who the mystery chef was but I think it was one of the guardians."

Antone walked over to Gamora and said," How much for-"

"If you finish that question they will be picking up your body parts from all over this hall," interrupted Gamora.

Peter said, "Gamora, he wanted to buy your spicy recipe."

Gamora replied," I knew what he wanted to buy and to think that because I am the only female member of the Guardians that it had to be my recipe. I was going to show him my real talent."

Antone took a step back and said, " Tony find out and the million dollar donation is yours." before returning to his seat.

Gamora could not wait until this thing was over.


	18. Auction Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Items that the guardian donated are being brought up for Auction.

Tony stood up and said," Now that we are done with dinner, we will start the auction, the auctioneer will be Samuel Wilson before handing the cards listing the orders things were to be sold.

Sam walked up to the podium before saying," The first item up for sale is-"

" The dress will be sold first." Interrupted Gamora, as she grabbed her glass of water and made her way to the stage.

Sam looked to Tony, who nodded, not wanting to start a fight with the guardians' best fighter.

Gamora walked up to the stage before saying," I will need two volunteers. Natasha and the lady wearing the Yellow dress."

The woman in yellow said," Dear, my size will destroy that dress."

Gamora replied," Trust me, it will not."

The woman got on stage and smiled at Natasha, who smiled back.

Gamora pulled the screen half closed before saying," If you will please changed into the dress."

The woman got behind the screen and came out a moment later in a white dress.

Gamora turned to Sam and said," May I borrow your tie."

Sam removed his blue tie and gave it to Gamora.

Gamora touched the tie to the white dress and it suddenly chameleon to the same blue as Sam's tie before saying," Now would you please change back to your original dress."

The woman smiled before going behind the curtain and changing back into her yellow dress.

Gamora Took the dress and rolled it into a small ball before placing it in the glass before saying," Natasha would you be so kind as to try on this dress next."

Natasha had seen enough amazing things to argue with Gamora and went behind the screen.

Gamora pulled the dress out of the glass before handing it to Natasha, she than walked to Antone and asked," May I borrow your red tie>"

Antone took off his tie and handed it to Gamora. Gamora returned to the stage before saying," Come on out, Natasha."

Natasha came out wearing the white dress that looked like it was made for her.

Gamora touch the red tie to the dress which instantly became red before saying," All this dress need is to be rinsed in water. But if someone cuts the fabric while it is wet it loses all its ability."

Natasha went behind the screen and switched clothes before giving the dress back to Gamora.

Gamora quickly rolled it back into a small ball and place it back into the glass before returning to her seat.

Sam said," Okay ladies and gentlemen, let us start the bidding."

The woman that tried the dress on immediately said," One hundred thousand dollars."

The bidding really began with the winner buying the dress for one and a quarter million dollars.

Sam said," Up next is called memory candy."

Natasha walked from behind the screen before saying," This candy can bring back the most often food of your life. But it can not be done only every four hours and since it has been six since I had a sample. She took the sample and ate it before moaing.

As if on cue the rest of the guests took their free sample and the moans could be heard through out the mansion.

Sam waited until the moaning died down before auctioning off the first plate, which brought one million dollars, the second plate brought half a million, the third plate brought Seven hundred fifty thousand dollars and the last plate brought one million fifty thousand dollars.

Gamora turned to Peter before saying," I am going back to the Milano, we have a busy day ahead of us."

"I am groot," added Groot. ' I am also ready to return to the Milano.'

Gamora turned to Tony and said," Sell Groot item next, he wishes to return to the Milano."

Tony sighed before saying," Sam, sell the other guardians item, they have to be leaving soon. Start with the gold and silver item."

Sam found the item Groot and Rocket donated before starting the bidding. It brought one million four hundred thousand dollars.

Gamora said," Good night." Before she left with Groot.

Sam said. " Up next is this exquisite dagger and sheath." Before letting the bidding begin.

Drax smiled as the dagger brought five hundred thousand units before turning to Peter and saying," I am going back to the Milano."

Tony turned to Peter before asking," Are you returning to the Milano?"

Peter answered," No, I am going to stay and see what everything else brings."


	19. Peter argues with Rocket (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter return to the Milano patial drunk  
> Rocket is online buying somethings  
> Peter should sleep when he is drunk

Peter staggered to the Milano, he was surprised the Avengers items did not bring as much as the guardians items did with the exception of the memory candy. He would love to have tried that. After several attempts, he finally was able to get his hand on the scanner and let himself into the Milano.

Rocket looked up and seeing Peter come in, went back to his online shopping and picked out a couple pieces of clothing.

Peter looked up and seeing Rocket asked," What are you doing Rocket?"

Rocket answered," Groot is letting me use his card to buy something for myself."

Peter said," Remember no weapons" before attempting to grab the laptop.

Rocket replied," Touch my laptop again and you will be regretting it big time." before hitting the pay button.

Peter said," Maybe I should have Tony put you in an animal pound so you learn how good you have it here."

Rocket replied," Maybe I should have took the Milano and left you at the Kiln." Before standing up and putting his foot on the keypad

Peter said," You would have never escaped the Kiln without me."

Rocket replied," You forget all I needed was an armband and the battery. Groot got the battery and Gamora got the armband. All you did was bring along Drax and the leg that I had no use for."

Peter said," Tomorrow, I am going to ask Tony about a cage for you." before leaving the common room.

Rocket growled before sitting back down and deciding to check out other online clothing stores before looking up and seeing the local real estate section on the screen. Rocket looked at the junkyard up for sale and notice that the property was just behind the secret Avenger's practice area. Their mansion downtown was know to everyone but hardly anyone knew about this place. The asking price was two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Rocket typed in a counter-offer of one thousand mentioning it would take time and effort to clean the plane up before he hit send. 

Rocket was surprised that a counter to his offer was made, They had dropped the price to one hundred thousand dollars. So Rocket took another look at the many pictures of the place before thinking of offering fifteen hundred but the computer took the double click on the zero as three zero making Rocket's offer fifteen thousand dollars. To his surprise the offer was accepted, so he hit pay before checking to see how much money Groot had left. To his surprise the replica Amadeus Scepter brought in way more than it cost to make.

Rocket was about to turn off the laptop when he suddenly was alerted to require paperwork that needed to be fill out immediately. Rocket sighed but figure get it done and over with before deciding to take a nap.

When he got up, he would make everyone breakfast.


	20. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at the table

Rocket got up and went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast before remembering that today was the rematch with the Avengers.

Drax and Gamora were awoke by the smell of breakfast before coming out of their respective bedroom.

Rocket seeing them up, said;" Gamora, please get Groot up."

Gamora replied," Okay. Rocket. Wondering what Rocket was up to before leaving to get Groot up.

Rocket said," Hey Drax, go wake up Peter. Remember to talk loud, so he can hear you."

Drax shrugged before saying," Okay." and leave to wake Peter up.

Rocket smirked before putting the breakfast on the table.

Gamora reentered the kitchen with Groot before asking," Why the light breakfast?"

Rocket answered," Today the rematch with the Avengers. Figure to save a heavy breakfast for another day."

Drax came in the room followed by a very hanged over Peter.

Rocket said," GOOD MORNING, STAR DRUNK."

Peter motion with hands before saying," Please I have a killer headache."

Drax asked," WHICH KILLER AND WHY WOULD YOU AGREE TO TAKE HIS HEADACHE."

Peter yelled," METAPHOR" and immediately began to groan.

Rocket said," OKAY, EVERYONE HELP THEMSELVES." 

Gamora glared at Rocket before saying," You don't have to be so noisy."

Rocket replied," Just paying him back for when I had a headache."

Gamora said, "Let us eat the rest of the meal in peace."

Groot replied," I AM GROOT." ' I agree with Gamora.'

After Breakfast was finish, Gamora said," Today we will wear the Orange suits."

Rocket replied," Might as well change and go meet the Avengers."

Peter grabbed Rocket after Drax and Gamora left before saying," You are to let Tony win."

Rocket replied," IF he wins, he win. I am not throwing this fight for you." I plan to let him win to finish his part of my punishment.

Peter said." Losing to someone like you twice will hurt his pride and ego. We want to be able to count on them."

Rocket replied," We need to know what they are able to do and cant do. We cant worry about their egos and pride."

Peter pulled Rocket close and said," IF you don't lose to Tony. I will knock you out take you to a vet and get you neutered."

Rocket replied," Fine, I will forfeit. So he has an easy win."

Peter shook his head before saying," No let him connect five to ten times before letting youself get knocked out."

Rocket replied," I will allow him about ten hits before pretending to be knocked out."

Peter released Rocket before saying," I knew I could count on you."

Rocket thought 'You can count on me. But you aint going to like what you get.'


	21. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rematch between Tony and Rocket  
> Peter and Tony are in real trouble with Gamora and Natasha

The Guardians enter the gym and noticed the Avengers were waiting.

Tony said," About time you guys showed up."

Rocket replied," Only fair you were late the first time."

Peter glared at Rocket before saying," Behave yourself."

Tony said," Same rules as last time. Start with me and Rocket."

Natasha whispered to Tony, "remember any cheating and you will be starting practice at 5 am until 8 am"

Tony whispered back, " Don't worry, you trained me well enough to beat Rocket."

Natasha shook her head before whispering," That also goes for a thrown fight or if one of the guardians purposely interfere, so you will win."

Tony asked," Why would you say that?"

Natasha whispered," The way you and Peter were behaving last night. He might interfere so you can get a win."

Tony shook his head before heading to the center of the gym.

Rocket sighed before starting for the center of the gym.

Bruce said," You may begin whenever your ready."

Rocket looked at Tony before saying," Due to you inability to land one punch last time. I am going to give you one free hit."

Tony shook his head before replying," You are going to regret that." 

Rocket said, " What the matter No gonads or are you a coward." Knowing that should put some fire into Tony.

Tony decided a straight punch to Rocket chest should shut him up before hitting Rocket.

Rocket felt the punch and took two steps back before catching his breath and saying," Nice punch if your a little girl."

Tony immediately forgot Natasha's rule about not fighting angry before he started throwing punches.

Rocket did not let all the punches land. But he kept track of the punches, not offering up an offense but dodging some.

Tony grabbed Rocket before slamming him onto the gymnasium floor.

Rocket felt his left arm break and quickly noticed it was a protruding through his jumpsuit. He also notice Gamora and Natasha approaching him.

Tony said," Come on little man, get up."

Rocket started to stand before saying," I yield." and quickly using his right hand to cover his bone.

Tony sighed before offering his right hand to Rocket.

Rocket took the proffered hand before turning to Peter and saying," I did not know if I was suppose to count kicks, so I did not."

Natasha immediately change direction for Tony. While Gamora grabbed Peter and pulled him towards Tony.

Rocket seeing his plan worked ran up to Groot before saying," I need the green box."

Groot handed Rocket the green box before asking," I am Groot?" 'Should I come with you, Rocket."

Rocket answered," Keep them busy, I will tell you where to meet me later." Before running out of the gymnasium.

Natasha said," You do know what this means."

Tony sighed before replying," I know training start at 5 am"

Gamora said," Don't worry. Peter will be joining you."

Peter replied," Wait a minute-"

Gamora asked," Did you ask Rocket to forfeit the match."

Peter answered, "Well, I was thinking after Tony and I talked last night that maybe Tony's ego needed a boost. So I told Rocket to let him win."

Gamora replied," When we are done with the sparring session, you are going to talk with Rocket and I am going to be sure you do it right."

Tony wiped his right hand over his forehead before saying," Fine, I challenge Peter, next."

Natasha asked," Are you bleeding, Tony?"

Tony grabbed a towel and wiped his forehead before looking at his hands and wiping his right hand and checking for injuries before saying,," I am not bleeding."

Gamora said," We need to find, Rocket. The sparring can wait."


	22. After Rocket

Gamora and Natasha followed the blood trail to the corner and found a pole with Rocket's paw prints on it.

Natasha took the pole and did a quick vault over the fence.

Gamora took a running start and jumped over the fence. Thor flew over the fence with Drax and Steve following Natasha route.

Natasha said," Come on you guys let us get going."

Peter replied," I did not bring my jet boots."

Bruce added." I am a scientist not an acrobat."

Tony added, " You guys go on ahead. I have a court order keeping me off that property."

Gamora said," Go back and keep Groot company, while we search for Rocket." Before heading into the woods.

After fifteen minutes, they came to the spot where Rocket had bandage his wound.

Natasha said," Look like we lost the trail."

Gamora replied," Damn Quill and his stupid ideas."

Thor asked," What kind of stupid ideas?"

Drax answered." To not upset anyone by showing them up, although he should have know that Rocket was not going to go along with it."

Roger asked," Where you guys told to lose to us?"

Gamora answered," We were asked Not to embarrass you."

Drax replied, " Actually Peter told us to take it easy on you so we can get your cooperation against The Mad Titan Thanos."

Natasha not believing what she heard, said," We took on his army by ourselves and were victorious and when he shows up, we will kick his ass."

Gamora replied," His army is nothing compare to him. He is powerful and is after the infinity stones. He already has a couple of them."

Thor asked," Are you certain that vile villain has some of the infinity stones?"

Gamora answered," Yes. Which is why we are hear trying to recruit heroes and even villains to stop him. Because he is not going to be easy to beat."

Steve asked," How important is Rocket to this mission?"

Drax answered," It was his weapon that got the infinity stone away from Roland. Which we than used to destroy Roland. The stone is now in the protection of Nova Corp most secured vault."

Natasha asked," Why are you asking about the importance of Rocket in our fight against Thanos."

Steve answered, " Tony has many individual that he can contact. He might be able to get someone to hunt down Rocket."

Gamora replied," Rocket will not take kindly to being hunted and could seriously injure anyone Tony decided to send after him."

Thor asked, "How dangerous of a individual is Rocket?"

Drax answered," Depend on how mad you make him."

Natasha asked," Give us a couple examples?"

Gamora answered," When Peter claimed that the ship was his and Rocket could not do anything about it. Rocket locked him out of the ship for the night. Another time we were at a bar and a guy he warn to leave Groot alone. Called Rocket quite a few nasty thing and proceeded to attempt to relieve himself on Groot only for Rocket to clamp a devise onto the guy preventing him from doing. It took six hours to convince Rocket to remove it. The guy had promise never to ever do that again or the next time Rocket would cut it off."

Steve said," It seems like your Rocket has a serious anger problem."

Gamora grabbed Steve and toss him to the ground before replying," Before you judge him, why don't you live in his shoes. I can almost guarantee that if Thanos win, you will at least experience part of it."

Thor started For Gamora but Drax stepped in the way before saying," Let them settle it between themselves."

Natasha said," Let us go back to the mansion. We can discuss the problem like adults."

Gamora got off of Steve before replying," Fine." and turned and heading back to the avenger mansion followed by the rest.


	23. Chasing after Rocket

Tony watched as the group returned before asking," Where is Rocket?" and showing the first aid kit.

Thor answered," We lost his trail on your neighbor property."

Tony put the first aid kit down before saying," I will contact the owner and buy the property."

Pepper replied," But Tony, that guy has a deep deep hatred for all Starks. So how about I contact him and buy it for you." Before leaving the room.

Tony smiled he loved the way Pepper would state a problem and in the next state a possible solution."

Gamora asked," Even If you purchase the property. How will you find him?"

Tony answered," I am sure we can figure something out. Maybe get Groot," Before looking around and asking," Where is that tree of yours?"

Gamora replied," He is not mine or ours but a team member and probably Rocket's closest friend." 

Tony said," Jarvis. Locate The Treeman, Groot."

Jarvis replied, "Sir, he has left the residence shortly after you left after the other alien."

Peter said," He was our best chance to find Rocket."

Drax replied," Most likely they planned it. They have their own code for everything. Like in Bariture Bar, when they swap several cases of extremely valuable artifact while Rocket was playing Royal family with those gang bosses. Rocket lost over a thousand dollar but came away with over ten times that in stolen items and the information Nova Corp paid for."

Thor said," I will ask Odin to send jötunn here to bring Rocket here."

Steve replied,' We could also consider some locals."

Natasha asked,: Who are you thinking of?"

Steve answered,"I was thinking of Wolverine of the X-men or maybe another bounty hunter."

Gamora replied," Anyone we send after Rocket will most likely have a fight on their hands. Rocket did not appreciate being look down on and Groot agrees with him."

Tony asked," How did anyone look down on him?"

Drax answered," He was not given a card like Groot, Gamora, Quill and myself. He was not invited to the party. He was chosen to start the practice fight as presumably the weakest, which we all know is Quill in hand to hand combat. He-"

"Enough" interrupted Peter before saying," I think I will have to go apologize to him."

Gamora asked," How are you going to fund him, Peter?"

Peter answered," I think he will answer if I call for him."

Gamora shook her head before saying" It might be better to have someone who can track him down."

Tony turned to Steve before saying," See if you can get a hold of Wolverine. If you cant we will have to get some one else."

Natasha asked," Who are you thinking of?"

Tony answered," I am thinking of getting Kraven or Sabretooth."

Thor replied, "But they are crooks and I don't think it is a wise idea to send either after Rocket."

Steve said," Wolverine will be here in about an hour."


End file.
